


The Whole Truth

by evil_brainmate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth serum has never been perfected to actually get to the truth, and Eggsy is an expert at rambling about nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> For the wonderful elletromil as we’re each other’s terrible enablers. Unbeta'd

The trouble with truth serum is that it’s a bit of a toss up as to whether it’s more of a bad acid trip, or being almost blackout drunk. Sometimes it makes you highly suggestible, others it knocks you flat out only to wake up puking your guts out. No training in the world is one hundred percent effective against it either. Each and every time is a brand new shitty experience—another metaphorical notch on the spy bedpost. This one leans more towards the drunk side of things, only with better diction, maybe, and a bit less loss of motor function. At least Eggsy isn’t outright hallucinating.

Point is, it’s never been perfected to actually get to the truth, and Eggsy is an expert at rambling about nothing.

“You’re not listening,” his interrogator growls and yanks Eggsy’s head back by his hair, and Eggsy hisses through his teeth in annoyance.

“Y’know what the problem is?” Eggsy spits as he flexes his hands, and tugs once again at his restraints. “The questions you’re askin’ require  _focus._  It just sounds like work, bruv.”

“Then I suggest you get to work!” The man shouts and Eggsy grimaces at the flecks of spit that spatter his face.

The man—Eggsy never got a name—lets Eggsy go, only to backhand him a moment later. It stings like a bitch, but it probably will barely leave a bruise when all is said and done. Goons are generally careful about your mouth if they want information badly enough. Can’t interrogate someone who can’t talk, after all.

“What’s an Englishman doing here, exactly? We’re a bit out of your way,” the man asks, and eventually grows impatient with Eggsy’s silence. “Answer me.”

“Sleepin’ mostly? People watchin’ on the beach. Also, I pet like three dogs this week. I miss JB. He’s so cute and small,” Eggsy trails off, his voice hitching a little as he thinks of his poor pup back home without him.

The goon draws Eggsy’s chin up, taking a good look and holding up a grainy picture of Eggsy from a security feed. Eggsy knows what’s coming next. He’d told Merlin he’d been spotted as soon as he noticed the camera yesterday, and that he probably wouldn’t have time for an extraction. He’d been right of course.

“Someone matching your description was spotted near our facilities the same time some rather sensitive information went missing,” the interrogator rumbles. “Now, I want to know where you’ve hidden it.”

“Secret stuff, huh?” Eggsy stalls, because the knowledge is right there at the tip of his tongue, but he swallows a ragged gulp and thinks. If he tells the truth, he’s dead anyway.

The man’s face is grim as he glares down at Eggsy.

“Wanna know what’s secret?” Eggsy asks with a stupid grin on his face.

“Tell me.”

“I didn’t make my baby sister’s birthday cake,” Eggsy admits. It’s been a source of some shame, but it’s not like he’s had time to take a baking class. “I tried, but it turned out all lopsided and ugly so I got Ryan to do one for her. He’s ace with that shit. You wouldn’t think it though, ‘cos—”

Another hit to the face. A closed fist this time, and he doesn’t doubt he’s going to have a black eye later.

“Y’know that’s really annoying. I was still talkin’,” Eggsy snaps as he pushes his thumb, pretending his wince is a result of the punch.

“You know that’s not what I was asking about. You better stop with the funny act. It’s not going to help.”

“Nah. I’m not that funny. Know a guy who’s always good for puns though.”

A rough hand grasps at his chin again, and the man squeezes a bit painfully, enough that Eggsy knows he’ll bruise there too. His face is gonna look like a fucking turnip if his backup doesn’t get here soon.

“And which of you is good at hiding files on Scorpius?” The nameless jerk drawls.

“That’s a really shitty name, bruv,” Eggsy says, glancing past the thug’s shoulder, and spots a shadow moving along the wall.

“Where did you hide it?” The man’s other fist clenches at his side, and Eggsy glares up at him in turn.

“I don’t hide shit, mate. I can flaunt everythin’ and no one would even notice.”

“And what do you—” the words cut off as two small slender hands grab his skull, and end his life in one sharp snap.

Eggsy eases his hands up from behind his back, dropping the restraints, and waves at Roxy.

“Roxy! I got out of my cuffs!” He sing-songs, hands still waving.

“Truth serum again?” Roxy asks as she looks him over and kneels down to unbind his legs.

Eggsy nods. “Mmhmm.” It’s so much more relaxing now that Roxy is here. He doesn’t have to think so much, and can just let himself fall into the sleepy lull of whatever is running through his veins.

Roxy takes a closer look at his battered ankles, and her brow pinches in worry. “Do you think you can walk?”

“Probably not well,” Eggsy admits, and his eyes alight as Roxy helps him to his feet. “Hey! Do I get a kiss from my knight in bulletproof armor?”

“We have work to do, Eggsy,” Roxy sighs.

“Boo. Where’s Harry? He’ll give me a kiss. I’ve been a proper damsel in distress, and all.”

“Harry is working back at HQ,” Roxy says as she hooks an arm around Eggsy’s waist and slings his arm over her shoulder. She keeps her free hand by her belt and various holsters though. “It’s just me this time.”

Eggsy is a little put out that he only rates a one-person rescue, but that person is Roxy. She could level an entire city without breaking a sweat given the inclination.

Eggsy’s abused ankles protest as they slowly creep down the corridor from Eggsy’s cell, but he keeps a slow pace with minimal noise, and without weighing Roxy down. It gets a bit tricky, stepping over some of the bodies and blood pools Roxy has left in her wake. The stairs nearly kill him, and Roxy helps him up each one with all the patience of a saint.

“You stay here,” Roxy whispers as she leans Eggsy against the railing at the top of the stairs.

“Okay,” Eggsy breathes, and his vision is a bit wobbly for a moment, but clears enough that he can see why Roxy has left him behind.

Roxy prowls up behind two unsuspecting guards and stabs one in the kidney. While the first guard is still reeling in pain, she slashes the throat of the other before he can retaliate, and a second later she finishes the job on the first. Satisfied that there’s no one else around for now, she walks back to Eggsy and slings his arm around her shoulder again.

“Where to, Merlin?” Roxy murmurs, and Eggsy knows he’s giving her the goofiest smile by the way she side-eyes him.

“Y’know, it’s pretty hot the way you’re all brutal and efficient,” Eggsy says a bit dreamily. “Not as flashy as Harry, but that’s ‘cos he likes to show off like some bizarre mating dance.”

“Eggsy,” Roxy hisses.

“I’m kinda into that though. Maybe I was a bird in a past life or somethin’.”

“Eggsy, enough.”

“Don’t be jealous. I told you, your way is hot. Like seriously, you could end me with your pinky if you wanted to, but it would be worth it.” He knows he should shut up now, but he can’t help the fact that he’s babbling. Roxy always has that effect on him anyway.

Roxy stops for a moment and brushes a hand gently over his cheek, mindful of the bruises. “You’re a mess.”

“Yeah, but you still came to save me,” Eggsy responds, leaning into Roxy’s touch. ”Even if  _some_  people couldn’t be bothered.”

“Yes, well, Harry and I would have to find a new boyfriend, wouldn’t we? Seems like a lot of work after we spent all that time breaking you in.”

She says it with the most cheerful expression on her face, but Eggsy can’t help the way his heart slams against his ribs and he feels a chill up his spine. He bites his lip to choke back his words, and Roxy pauses to take a better look at him after he goes quiet.

“Eggsy?” She asks, and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “Are you alright? We can stop if you need to.”

“You wouldn’t do that, right?” Eggsy blurts, and feels like an idiot the second he says it because Roxy just looks even more confused. “I mean, I know I’m not like you and Harry, and I mess up when we go somewhere nice, but—”

Roxy cuts him off with a soft kiss and brushes her hand through his hair, and he practically melts into her familiar softness and warmth. His heart stutters a bit in his chest, because Roxy  _never_  puts him before the mission, but here she is, kissing him in the hall because he can’t get a handle his feelings.

She pulls away a moment later and says, “Of course not, Eggsy. It was a joke.” She gives him another soft peck for good measure.

“Oh… Good,” Eggsy mumbles, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. “‘cos I love you. And Harry. Like a lot.”

Roxy lets out an amused huff at that. “I love you ‘like a lot’ too. And I’m sure Harry will agree when we get back to him, which is why we need to move.”

Eggsy leans a little bit more into her than he has to after that, but Roxy doesn’t complain as long as he doesn’t throw off her balance or aim. From this close he can almost make out what’s being said over Roxy’s glasses feed.

“Why’s Merlin so happy?” Eggsy asks.

“Well, since all of our handlers just got a live feed of your drug-induced romantic ramblings, we’ve been outed,” Roxy replies, but she seems unbothered by it. After all they’d never really tried to keep their relationship a secret, it just became a bit of a game to them.

“Shit…” Eggsy winces at the thought of all the ribbing he’s going to get from his coworkers after this.

“Seems like Merlin’s got quite a bit of money to collect. No one else thought to bet on the threesome.”


End file.
